


淋雨之后要立刻洗澡

by Chuluoran



Category: Acorn(Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluoran/pseuds/Chuluoran
Summary: 无脑甜文，建国军爹车。





	淋雨之后要立刻洗澡

刘国辉把湿透了的黏在身上的衣服拽下来，它们黏糊糊地贴着他的腹部和大腿，沼泽一样令人不快。沉重的衣服掉在他脚底下，把地毯都染出一块深色的污迹。他赤裸着往屋内走去，轻而易举就忽视了耳畔传来的细微的声音。

在他思考着是该先回卧室找套衣服套上，还是先进浴室洗去满身潮湿雨水时，面前的卧室的门被打开了，他看见张建国站在他面前，双手抱着扫地机器人的样子显得比平常人还要傻上几分。他盯着张建国的手背，确定自己在皮肤表面看见了血管之外的花纹。张建国捧着扫地机器人和他对望了足够傻的一段时间，然后目光下移过去，落在他腿间。刘国辉感觉到有点冷，不仅是为赤裸的性器暴露在空气里且被张建国盯着看，还因为他不记得属于谁的精液从腿间慢慢流淌下来。刘国辉低下头也看了看，但他被寒风浇灌过的大脑仍然没想起那个插进他身体里违抗他的意愿粗暴地射了出来的男性的名字。

“呃，”他解释，但舌头早被吸进喉咙里的风刮得木了，没法吐出清晰的词句，“我没想这么。”他说。比划了一个似是而非的手势。张建国当然知道他在说什么。刘国辉想，他生气也是应该的事。看在张建国目前还冠着“刘国辉的男友”这一极具流动性的头衔的前提下。他也看见张建国点头了。“好。”他听见张建国说。被操到和腿根一样发软的大脑无力辨别音调起伏其下的情绪，遑论对方是难搞的劳伦斯。但张建国在刘国辉看他的脸时就弯下了腰，把扫地机器人放在地上还转好了不会打扰到他们的方向。然后他从鼻腔里长出一口气，像是警告又像是纵容。刘国辉听见他妥协了。

“衣服在门口。”刘国辉说。看着张建国跟在扫地机器人后面走过去。他自己则走进浴室，在紧闭的浴室门后放好满浴缸雾气蒸腾的热水。他跨进去，一只脚踏在光滑的瓷砖表面还晃了晃。差点摔下去的惊慌在他坐进浴缸里时还心有余悸。他的手还没按进水里，门就传出哧哧的响声。张建国从浴室外站着看他，手里抱着一摞即将扔进洗衣机里的衣服。

刘国辉没说话，张建国也没有。张建国把衣服放进洗衣机里，当着他的面。而刘国辉的手还悬在离水面不到一公分的地方。热气让他感觉更冷，让他感觉手仿佛是什么未敲碎的石塑泥像，冷得像心脏。水流的哗哗声在张建国走进浴室并关上门时戛然而止了。刘国辉仰头看他，张建国取下满是雾气的眼镜插在胸口的口袋里。张建国单膝跪在地上，跪在他面前捉住他的一只手，短促地在手背上吻了一下。

他没从这浪漫而尚有余裕的接触里看出爱。刘国辉的本能开始恐惧，刘国辉往靠墙的那一面挪了挪，张建国就已经抓住他了。

“国辉。”他听见张建国叫他。他人称为饱含深情的语句落在他耳朵里就是冷硬的石块。刘国辉抬眼看他，张建国使他想到他们之前毫无保障的关系，想到他们的同居和性。性这个字落在他的下半身而非脑子里，落在他两腿中央。但他硬不起来。他不动声色地并拢双腿，痉挛的动作却激起一圈荡漾的水纹。

张建国盯着他。毫无顾忌也毫无保留地盯着他两腿之间。刘国辉这次没顺着他的目光去看，但从他的神情上就仿佛看见了因滥交而满是性爱痕迹的下体。张建国的指尖落在他脸上，冰凉的圆润的指甲尖端在他脸上划过，如果那是刀刃那么他现在脸上大概已经落下狭长的泪流路径一样的伤口。张建国毫无顾忌地捏他的脸颊和嘴唇，拇指打开他的牙齿，按住他想要动弹的舌头。然后他抚摸的是乳头。深色的乳晕上还有颜色更深的牙印。张建国的指甲在深浅不一的印子里穿梭了几回，刻意擦破已经红肿的地方。刘国辉抽气，上半身抬起又落下，自己也说不清是躲避还是讨好。

张建国握住他的性器，动作又轻又柔，前三根手指松垮地绕起一个大小适度的圈套。刘国辉起初只因过度高潮后敏感的性器被触碰而躲闪，双腿夹紧又分开。几回下来他开始主动挺起腰，用阴茎蹭张建国的手指。他的手抓紧了浴缸的边缘，陷在瓷质表面冰冷的水渍里。在快感使冷得发麻的指尖从脑海里慢慢褪去时，他的性器被攥住了。张建国收拢的手指像捉住他手腕那样捉住他的阴茎。刘国辉哀求似地看他，膝盖夹住他的手臂来回磨蹭着。他已经忘了张建国起初给他带来的恐惧和自己犯下的过错。他看着张建国，张建国甚至凑过来吻他的嘴角。就连吻也不给他尽兴。

他就去抓张建国的衣领，抓回到跟前同他接吻。张建国的舌头起初僵硬如同藏了不知多少伤人的话。刘国辉笃定他说不出来，就用自己的舌头去拨弄对方的。他舔张建国的嘴唇，连带着嘴唇外的一小块皮肤。他的舌根还因为刚才的玩弄而泛着苦，他把苦味贴在张建国的舌头上还给他。他们一面接吻张建国还一面抚摸他，刘国辉几次差点咬到舌头，牙齿最终都落在另一人的嘴唇上。他舔吮着对方嘴唇渗出的血液，被送上短暂而剧烈的高潮。

抚摸没有随着高潮停下来，他喉咙里吐出的喘息逐渐拔高为呻吟。他早就忘了今天射过多少次，勃起带来的疼痛已经盖过了快感。刘国辉去拽张建国的手，隔着衣服咬他的肩膀，张建国丝毫不为所动。在骤升的快感和朦胧的疼痛中他听见水被翻搅的声音，又一场高潮结束后他才意识到是自己不受控制的双腿在水底踢蹬。好了，张建国。他说。他的嗓子哑得不像是自己的。别玩了。他说。他以为他这么说，实际上的话语则被断断续续的呻吟搅成一团模糊不清的呜咽。他凑过去亲张建国，但嘴唇几乎无法合拢，就像他无力合起的双腿。刘国辉能感觉到自己在发抖。别玩了。他说，他重复着。停下。出于快感和气恼的泪水从他脸颊边上掉下来。

张建国的手指握紧他的阴茎，用指腹在前端摩擦，缓慢地打圈。他的手本身没有带来疼痛，但刘国辉疼得发抖。快感在他血管里到处乱窜，他用阴茎顶张建国的手，疼痛让他的双腿打战，疼痛没法熄灭他的快感，只是让血液更加灼热。张建国终于亲吻他。第三场强制高潮在张建国的舌头操进他喉咙口时到来。他的指甲划在对面人的胸口，紧抓着最后一点能抓住的血肉。

刘国辉不知道自己是什么时候回过神来的。眼睛逐渐聚焦时他已经被放平在了浴缸里，水淹到脖子，而张建国举着花洒冲他的头发。他仍然抖得厉害，双腿不时抽搐着，带着一浴缸的水响个不停。没多久张建国就关了花洒，伸手去水里捞他。刘国辉攀住他的胳膊从浴缸里坐起来，然后往外伸出一只脚。在站起来之前他就开始打战，张建国握着他的脚腕把他塞回水里。“我去拿浴巾。”他听见张建国说，他盯着张建国胸口的一点血迹看个不停直到它们被转过去。然后他低下头看自己的指甲。指缝里什么都没有。

张建国先给他擦头发，然后把他从浴缸里拖出来裹进巨大的浴巾里。他像被抽了骨头似地倒在张建国身上，后者就抱着他坐在浴缸边沿，给他擦掉胳膊和小腿上的水。刘国辉在脑海里想象着这时是否能一脚把张建国踹进浴缸，权当对刚才的打击报复。但他忍住了，任凭张建国把他卷成一只毛巾卷，拦腰抄起来一路端到床上去。

一躺在床上他就自顾自动手甩掉浴巾钻进被子里去。张建国站在床边背对着他脱衣服，刘国辉眯起眼努力辨认，觉得比起清洗这套衣服更该扔进垃圾桶。张建国弯腰捡他的浴巾时刘国辉就从被子里伸出腿，对准他光裸的屁股蹬了一脚。张建国四平八稳，站直了转过来看他。刘国辉看了又看，只觉得他不戴眼镜又顶着乱糟糟的发型的样子比平时更令人烦躁。

“别管它了。”刘国辉说，又从被子里伸出一只手拍了拍床，“上来。”

话是这么说，刘国辉仍然把自己平摊在床的正中间，没有丝毫挪动的意思。他听见张建国叹了今天的大概第二十次气。“你不想做吗。”刘国辉明知故问，用方才踢过张建国的那只脚踩他的膝盖，脚趾蹭他的大腿。张建国终于完全转过身。刘国辉立刻掀开被子，邀请他到自己身上来。

张建国完全覆盖在他身上时不忘拉上被子，然后伸手关上了卧室顶灯。在黑暗里他摸索着和张建国接吻。张建国吻他的嘴唇，在他张着嘴而放松下来时就进入他的身体里，他分开的双腿之间。刘国辉的呼吸梗在舌根。他开始感觉热，感觉到此前被拖延了的性欲再一次掌控自己。他的阴茎再一次伴随着疼痛勃起，于是他就将双脚架在张建国背后，性器在他身上来回蹭着。他听见张建国说不行，然后伸出手在床头柜上摸索一通，往他的阴茎上套了个小小的环。极有弹性的橡胶圈在手抽离时弹在两腿之间，疼得他一时发不出声音。张建国亲他的嘴唇，低声安抚他。

他疑心张建国还在生气，每一次顶弄都用力碾在腔道里最接近腺体的位置，让他全身震颤。反复十几次抽插后他就彻底被汗水打湿，战栗着紧贴在张建国身上。只有在暂停的间隙刘国辉才能吸进几口空气，被顶弄时他就哭泣着，伴随着嘶哑的呻吟将被碾碎的空气一点点吐出来。他很快就到了极限，被橡胶圈束缚着的阴茎离高潮只差一步。张建国握住他的性器，在刘国辉挺起腰试图平复过多的快感时扯住橡胶圈猛地一弹。

刘国辉确信他听见了清晰的啪的一声。然后是尖锐而火辣的疼痛，他尖叫着，抓挠张建国的胳膊，牙齿逐渐嵌进对方的肩膀。尖叫变成闷在口腔里的哭泣和叫喊。他的性器软了下去，快感却没有停止。从身体内部迸开的快感几乎要让他崩溃。他紧攀着张建国的肩膀，泪水顺着眼角不断地落进鬓发里。张建国侧过头咬他的脖颈。细小的刺痛打破了最后的防线。他的喊声猛地断裂了，快感在瞬间登上顶峰，在他的每一寸皮肤底下炸开。刘国辉将自己完全地挂在张建国身上，用手臂胡乱地蹭他的肩和背，试图蜷起来以得到更多更紧密的拥抱。张建国把刘国辉按在床上紧贴着他，抚摸他的脸颊，他就用脸去蹭张建国的手。他全身都泛着敏感的红色，在张建国和床单之间喘息挣扎。每当身体内部遭受一次撞击，他就惊厥般抽动双腿，像是要彻底挣脱身上的人。但他的手指还紧抓着对方的肩膀，几乎要将自己嵌进他的身体里。

漫长的高潮结束后他几乎是立刻陷入沉睡。在半梦半醒间刘国辉感觉到张建国在亲吻他。他伸出手把张建国的脸从身上推开，翻身钻进他的怀抱里。

END


End file.
